The Last Versión SasuHina
by Candy Nyu
Summary: Mi versión de la pelicula (La cual no vi por obvias razones). Espero sea del agrado de los fans de mi pareja favorita de Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan, Amy-chan, Amita-chan.

 **Género:** Hurt/Confort, Romance

 **Pareja:** SasuHina [Leve NaruSaku]

 **Nota:** Todo es desde el punto de vista del Uchiha

Bla Bla Bla : Hablan

 _Bla Bla Bla_ : Recuerdos

 **Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen. Son Propiedad del Masashi Kishimoto.**

The Last

 _[Versión SasuHina]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esto no te incumbe me repetía. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Por fin estas libre de esa basura de aldea. Solo Naruto te detenía en ese lugar, solo él era tu único ser importante en ese infierno que alguna vez fue tu hogar.

Pero si era lo que realmente creía, lo que verdaderamente expresaba mi mente. ¿Por qué mis pies se detuvieron? ¿Por qué mi mente seguía perdida en el recuerdo de esa mujer?

¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué te detuviste? ─ En silencio mis ojos negros se posaron en la figura de Karin, quien era que me había sacado de mis pensares. Inmediatamente mi atención se posó en mis otros dos compañeros de equipo, ese que había formado hace antaño para buscar a mi hermano. Todos ellos me observaban sin entender mi actuar, aquel que yo mismo no lograba comprender del todo.

¿Cambiaste de parecer, eh? ─ Apretando mis puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo, no quería aceptar la interrogante de Suigetsu, en que podría estar en lo cierto. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

Debía marcharme, largarme de este lugar que solo me trae malos recuerdos. Malas memorias me repetí internamente. ¿Era totalmente cierto aquello ahora…?

Podía percibir como se fruncía mi ceño al no comprender que era lo que realmente quería. Maldición. Era todo tan confuso y molesto.

¿Es por Hinata-san, Sasuke? ─ No pude evitar reflejar por unos segundos mi sorpresa ante la pregunta de Juugo. Tuve que desviar mi rostro para ocultar este incomodo sentir, porque al parecer él podía leerme mucho mejor que yo mismo. Después de todo su recuerdo era lo que me había hecho detener, en que ahora podría estar en peligro por ir a rescatar a su hermana menor.

Cállate Juugo. Eso no puede ser ─ Soltó de pronto Karin. Su tono reflejaba la molestia que siempre mostraba cuando me veía con esa mujer. ─ Sasuke-kun esperaba ansioso porque su condena terminara. Esos tres años en el distrito Hyuga fueron un calvario lleno de aburrimiento.

Pues yo lo veía muy ameno entrenando con esa chica. ─ Hablo el bocotas del Hozuki, provocando que recibiese un golpe por parte de mi acosadora personal de lentes. Ambos volvían a sumirse en otra molesta discusión e insultos. Realmente me tenían sin cuidado, pero no podía negar que las palabras de Suigetsu tenían algo de veracidad. Aunque en un comienzo la veía como una clara molestia, mi manera de pensar sobre su persona fue cambiando sin darme cuenta.

¿Qué harás Sasuke? ¿Volverás a la aldea? ─ Todo quedo en silencio tras lo dicho por Juugo. Inclusive ese otro par de idiotas se centraron nuevamente en mí, en mi resolución.

Era imposible negar que algo cambio en estos tres años. Al parecer el destino me lleva una y otra vez a ese lugar que una vez me quito todo.

El equipo Taka se había formado para buscar a Itachi. ─ Ignorando los reclamos de la pelirroja, me mantuve en mi posición. Había tomado una resolución completamente diferente a aquella que había decidido cuando había quedado bajo la custodia de los Hyuga, cuando se aplicó sobre mí aquel sello que contenía mis poderes.

Era mi castigo y lo había aceptado solo por Naruto, porque se lo debía. Pero mi odio sobre la aldea y sus ancianos seguía latente. Ellos habían mandado a matar a mi familia después de todo, y el sistema seguía tan corrupto como siempre.

No sigas Sasuke-kun, no puedes volver allá. ─ Karin estaba molesta, y en parte lo comprendía. Había cambiado los planes según mis deseos, aquellos que cambiaron al conocer a esa chica. Pero era egoísta, y siempre lo he sido. No iba a cambiar ahora, mucho menos por ellos. Nunca los obligue a seguirme después de todo.

Ustedes son libres de tomar el camino que quieran, así como yo. ─ Dije tras ignorar lo que seguía reclamándome la Uzumaki. Maldición. Era tan escandalosa como su pariente.

Y después de todo lo que hicimos por ti ingrato, ¿nos dejas a un lado? ─ No podía reclamar las palabras de Suigetsu. Así era, pero como decía antes, yo no les obligue a nada. ─ Bueno. Así eres tú. No piensas en el resto cuando se trata de alcanzar lo que quieres.

Sasuke-kun es mi jaula. ─ Juugo rompió el silencio que se había creado tras los vocablos del molesto de Suigetsu, captando mi atención ante su seriedad. ─ Si me lo permites, me gustaría ir contigo. No quiero volver a hacerles daño a las personas…

Asintiendo volví mi atención a mi compañera mujer. Podía notar en sus expresiones su descontento, como sus lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas. Siempre terminaba haciéndole daño a alguien tras mis decisiones, era algo inevitable al parecer en mi vida.

Karin… ─ Negando corto mis palabras. Sabía de qué iba todo esto, y no tenía tiempo. Hinata seguramente estaría en problemas, y no podía estar escuchando por más tiempo los reclamos de quien estaba frente a mí. Sonare frío, insensible para muchos, pero no podía cambiar mi manera de ser. Mi mente solo tenía la imagen de la Hyuga luchando por su vida.

Ella no te quiere Sasuke-kun. Ella no daría su vida por ti como lo haría yo… ─ Sabía que el corazón de aquella mujer no me pertenecía, que ella vivía y respiraba por mi mejor amigo, pero al parecer el karma quiso cobrármelas, y no podía hacer nada contra eso. La deseaba, quería escucharle lamentarse por no poder ser más fuerte, deseaba oírle decir que no se daría por vencida por mejorar. Maldición. Incluso quería escucharle hablar de su amor por Naruto. ─ ¿Por qué vuelves donde no serás bien recibido? ¿Se te olvida que para su padre no eres más que un traidor?

Si me interesara lo que el resto opine de mi Karin, no hubiera hecho muchas cosas que hice para conseguir mis metas. ─ Con decisión me voltee para irme. Ya no podía perder más tiempo en estas tonterías. ─ Aun cuando ella misma no me quiera a su lado, yo ya lo decidí.

Eres tan terco como siempre, Sasuke. ─ Dijo el Hozuki, cortando el ambiente tenso que se había creado nuevamente, aquel que solo lograba oírse los sollozos de quien decía amarme. ─ Tú sabes mi meta. Yo quiero reunir esas espadas, pero por última vez puedo ayudarte en esta misión. Ya sabes, como despedida.

Asintiendo di una última mirada a Karin, quien caía al suelo sumida en su desconsuelo. No quería hacerle esto por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer.

Resiste Hinata. No se te ocurra morir. ─ Afirmando el mando de mi espada, fije mi rumbo a seguir. El lugar donde mantenían prisionera a la menor de las Hyuga. ─ Juugo, Suigetsu. Vamos.

Los recuerdos de como todo esto comenzó empezaron a llegar a mi como flashes. Incluso el momento en que se trazó mi destino. ¿Quién hubiera pensado lo que me traería esta sentencia?

 _Todo era tan monótono, tan condenadamente igual al día anterior, que sentía que pronto destruiría el lugar por completo. Con un suspiro lleno de irritación camine por los pasillos oscuros de esta prisión, molesto por lo que le tocaba vivir, por el castigo impuesto por los Kages. Aquellos momentos me hacían pensar si valía la pena el deseo de mi hermano, el someterme de esa manera solo para obtener el perdón de todos._

 _No había manera, no me interesaba nada de este lugar salvo Naruto. Si lo hacía, seria por esa persona._

 _Cerrando mis ojos aún podía recordar el momento de mi sentencia. Tras los funerales de los caídos, mi equipo y yo nos encontrábamos en las puertas de Konoha. Mis ojos negros estaban puestos en mi antiguo grupo de batalla, aquellos que pasaron a ser como su familia desde la partida de los míos._

 _Tendrás que pasar tres años bajo la custodia del Clan Hyuga, Sasuke. ─ En silencio escuche atento. Sabía que era imposible alegar. Había traicionado al pueblo, había cometido muchas faltas irreparables según ellos. El castigo lo recibiría como todo un Uchiha. Pagaría por mis actos aun cuando no estaba del todo de acuerdo. ─ Se te impondrá un sello, el cual se te retirara al cumplir con tu pena._

La primera vez que la vi, fue cuando nos recibieron en su residencia. La verdad es que no la considere la gran cosa a primera vista. Parecía una chica bastante común, bastante débil a primera impresión. Más aquello fue cambiando a medida que pasaban los días…

 _Ahí estaba nuevamente esa mujer entrenando sola. Mis ojos negros lograban apreciar lo extenuada que se encontraba, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerse constante en sus movimientos, en mantener la posición de lo que parecía ser taijutsu._

 _En silencio le observe esforzarse hasta caer rendida al suelo, con su cabello adherido a su rostro debido a la transpiración que emanaba de su persona. Aún en completo mutismo, escondido entre las sombras, no podía entender su actuar, que la llevaba a entrenar con tanto esmero; después de todo ella era la heredera de los Hyuga. ¿No era así?. Solo una niña consentida, que siempre seria protegida por los demás._

Pero estaba equivocado. No eras para nada ese tipo de persona que creí al comienzo, tampoco deseabas ser protegida por los demás. Querías ser fuerte por los tuyos, por demostrar que también podías ser alguien.

 _Aburrido solo de observar, salí de entre las sombras para situarme junto donde descansaba su cabeza mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Pude apreciar su sorpresa al verme, como sus mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido por sobre su ya acalorado rostro._

 _¿Qué tal un contrincante, Hyuga? ─ Sonreí ladinamente al ver tu desconcierto, como tartamudeabas nerviosa dando escusas sobre que era imposible ganarme. ─ Mis poderes han sido sellados, ¿recuerdas?. ¿O es que eres tan poca cosa, como para vencerte sin necesidad de mi sharingan?_

Me sorprendió el cambio en tu mirada, no iba a negarlo. Quien iba a pensar que la sumisa gatita tenía orgullo también. Eras una sorpresa tras otra.

No podía evitar sonreír por bajo ante mis recuerdos. Desde ese momento, desde que te vi, mis noches dejaron de ser tan oscuras. Era divertido ver como tratabas de igualarme, de vencerme.

¿Ese no es el jefe del Clan Hyuga? ─ Nuestro andar se vio detenido al visualizar a tu padre. Él junto con otros miembros de tu Clan se encontraban defendiendo la villa. Hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los míos. Podía notar la desconfianza en su mirada, su claro desagrado. ─ ¡Nos encargaremos de estos enemigos!

¿Aún estas aquí Uchiha? ¿No deberías estar lejos de la aldea que tanto odias? ─ El sentimiento de odio era mutuo en todo caso, por lo que no me importaba responderle con la misma mirada, con el mismo tono mordaz.

¿No debería estar tratando de rescatar a su hija menor? ─ Fue un puñal directo al estómago, pero ese tipo se lo buscaba. Por no protegerla como se debe, ahora tú podrías estar corriendo peligro.

Mi deber es proteger la aldea. Somos la defensa de Konoha. ─ Vaya sujeto. Su manera de ser no era muy diferente a la de esos infelices que mataron a mi familia. Mis puños se tensaron sin darme cuenta. Por su culpa Hinata…

Que podría proteger alguien, que no puede cuidar de sus propias hijas. ─ Estaba molesto. Si no me iba pronto no iba a responder por lo que fuese a pasar. Tras decirle a mis dos compañeros que se quedasen a ayudar a los demás, iba a retomar mi camino, pero la voz de ese sujeto me detuvo nuevamente.

¿Para dónde vas? ─ ¿Acaso no era obvio? ─ No tienes nada que ver en esta pele… ─ Al parecer por fin se percató del porqué me encontraba en ese sitio, porqué me devolví a un sitio que no era de mi agrado. Era divertido en una retorcida manera.

Seré yo quien proteja a Hinata, ya que quien lo hacía murió por ella y su _preciosa_ aldea. ─ No hubo tiempo de réplica. Ya había perdido suficiente tiempo con este tipo que no valía la pena. Si seguía retrasándome podía ocurrir lo mismo que hace años atrás. No podía permitirlo. Ya no era ese crio que no tenía fuerzas para proteger a los que quería.

 _En silencio observe de reojo a quien estaba sentada a mi lado. En sus facciones lograba verse su cansancio, el esfuerzo ejercido durante nuestra sesión de entrenamiento. Cerrando mis ojos por unos segundos volví mi vista al frente, al extenso patio que rodeaba esta mansión._

 _Era de noche pero no hacía frio alguno. De alguna manera me sentía tranquilo, quizás era porque yo también estaba algo cansado. Después de todo, la mitad de mis poderes habían sido sellados._

… _Antes solía entrenar con Neji-niisan… ─ Le escuche romper el silencio. De reojo le veía jugar con sus dedos. Al parecer se hallaba perdida en sus recuerdos._

 _Yo conocí a ese chico. Él tenía la misma mirada que todos los Hyuga. Arrogante, creyéndose superior al resto. Hpmh. Al parecer no éramos tan diferentes._

… _Él era alguien muy fuerte, casi tan fuerte como Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun. ─ Prosiguió su monologo. Pude notar lo mucho que le afectaba el hablar de esa persona, lo importante que había sido para ella._

 _Al igual que Itachi para mi…_

 _Neji-niisan fue el genio de mi Clan. Y el murió por protegerme, por proteger a la aldea… ─ Levantando la mirada al cielo, sus vocablos cesaron por unos segundos, escuchándose en el silencio de la noche el sonido de unos grillos. ─…Él había intentado matarme antes por unos asuntos del pasado, y luego dio su vida para proteger la mía…_

 _La sorpresa se instaló por unos segundos en mis facciones, al notar como pequeñas gotas saladas escapaban por sus ojos blancos._

En ese momento quise decirte de mí pasado, que mi hermano también había muerto por protegerme, por proteger a esta inmunda aldea corrupta. Pero nada había logrado brotar de mis labios, y solo pude verte sollozar en silencio.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan injusto? Porque a pesar de que aparentemente tienes todo, no tienes nada en verdad. Y aún así tú no sucumbiste ante la oscuridad.

Tan diferente a mí.

 _¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte? ─ No sabía porque aquella interrogante salió de mis labios. Supongo que fue porque siempre entrenabas hasta ya no poder dar paso. Así como también lo había hecho para poder matar a mi hermano. La sorpresa se instaló por unos momentos en su rostro, para segundos después llenarse de desconsuelo. ¿Cómo podía ser esta persona una kunoichi, si era tan fácil de leer? ─ No tienes que responder si no quieres._

 _El silencio reino el lugar por unos instantes, momentos en los que pensaba porqué seguía volviendo todas las noches a este dojo. No lograba comprenderme, que tan aburrido podía estar._

… _Q-Quiero ser necesaria, ser capaz de ayudar a los que quiero… ─ Al oírte baje mi rostro sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Esta persona me recordaba de cierta manera al idiota de Naruto, quien paso años intentando traerme de vuelta. Eran tan diferentes a mí. ─…Quiero que mi padre se sienta orgulloso, así como lo estaba antes de que Hanabi me derrotase._

 _¿Hanabi? ─ Consulte antes de darme cuenta. Segundos después recordé a la hija menor de Hiashi, aquella que tenía la misma mirada que los demás Hyuga._

… _Mi hermana pequeña… ─ Note como nuevamente comenzabas a jugar con el dobles de tu chaqueta. Al parecer era una costumbre cuando te sumías en tus recuerdos. ─…Es el orgullo de Padre, es todo lo que yo no puedo ser…_

 _¿Por qué los recuerdos de mi pasado comenzaban a asaltarme? ¿Por qué la imagen de mi propio Padre cuando pasaba de mí para concentrarse en Itachi, llegaba a mi mente?_

 _Si sigues con ese pensamiento, está claro que siempre será así. ─ En silencio tras mis palabras observe como apretabas los puños, como de tus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas. ¿Ibas a decir algo? ¿O solo seguirías siendo la niña que acataba todo lo que te decían?_

… _¿Que puede saber de eso Sasuke-kun? ─ Tus ojos se posaron en los míos. Esta era la segunda vez que notaba en ellos algo de fiereza. ─ Siempre has sido querido por todos, necesitado por todos los que te rodean._

 _Eres tú quien no tiene idea de nada. No actúes como si me conocieras. ─ Estaba enfadado. No sabía porque, pero estaba respondiéndole de la misma manera, estaba dejándola ver más allá de lo que estoy acostumbrado. Se supone que solo el cabeza hueca de Naruto lograba sacarme de mis casillas, ¿Por qué esta mujer…?. Nuevamente la imagen de mi familia llegaba a mí, como me esforzaba por ser visto por mi padre. ¿Me sentía identificado con ella?_

 _Sasuke. Karin está preguntando por ti nuevamente. Si no vienes podría causar más molestias. ─ La voz de Juugo me saco de mis recuerdos, de estas extrañas emociones que esa mujer me provocaba. Por unos segundos mis negras orbes se posaron en ella, notando como se mantenía cabizbaja, pero al parecer el llanto había cesado._

 _Vamos Juugo. ─ Murmure tras ponerme de pie. Estaba molesto con mi compañera por su empeño por controlarme, pero esta era la perfecta excusa para irme, para poder volver a tomar el control de mis emociones._

… _L-Lo siento. ─ Le escuche decirme antes de que comenzara a caminar. Estoy seguro que solo yo había logrado oírle, porque su había sonado en un simple susurro._

 _Hasta mañana Hyuga. ─_

Mis pasos se vieron detenidos al ver a Naruto junto con el resto de los novatos pelear contra los que custodiaban la guarida de quien tenía a esa Hyuga. Pude notar la sorpresa al verme en ese sitio. Incomodo por su atención, busque con mis ojos a aquella que vine a ayudar.

No estaba, no la veía por ningún sitio. Algo estaba mal, y estos deseos de matar llegaban a mi si ella…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin Primera parte:-**

 _ **Notas Dark:** Hi mis queridos lectores. Esta es una contribucion al Mes SasuHina allá en tumblr. Este supuestamente iba a ser como un fic corto, pero lo he dejado en un two-shot. Saque unas partes cómicas, las peleas porque no soy buena describiendolas, y me he concentrado más en las emociones, ya que es en lo que soy mejor (según yo). Habra algo leve de NaruSaku en la segunda parte tambien. Creo que no se me olvida nada...jejeje_

 _Espero lo disfruten_

 _Besos_

 _ **D** ark **A** my-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan, Amy-chan, Amita-chan.

 **Género:** Hurt/Confort, Romance

 **Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]

 **Nota:** Todo es desde el punto de vista del Uchiha

Bla Bla Bla: Hablan

 _Bla Bla Bla_ : _Recuerdos_

 **Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen. Son Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The Last**

 _[Versión SasuHina]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sin esperar más tiempo, me acerque. Debía saber por qué no estabas ahí, si estabas en peligro como presentía. Por ahora tenía que controlar este impulso de ir en búsqueda de respuestas por mi propia cuenta.

¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? ─ Le escuche consultar a Naruto tras ser nombrado por Sakura. No tenía tiempo para explicar nada. ¿Por qué no veía a Hinata con ellos?

¿Dónde está la Hyuga? ─ Apreté mis puños al notar su claro desconsuelo. ¿Qué tanto ocurría, que no decía nada? ─ ¿Dónde está Naruto? ─ Ahora si no podía evitar que mi interrogante saliese como una amenaza directamente. Su silencio me estaba cabreando en verdad.

No pudimos detenerle… ─ Murmuro cabizbaja mi otra ex compañera de equipo. No entendía a qué se refería, porque todos ponían la misma expresión llena de preocupación.

Ese tipo dijo que si ella se entregaba por su cuenta, liberaría a su hermana… ─ Dijo el rubio tras el silencio incomodo que se había creado.

No pudimos seguir platicando, porque más enemigos vinieron sobre nosotros. Algunos se pusieron a pelear con esos rivales, quedando en la retaguardia solo el equipo de ella y el mío. Mi atención seguía puesta en el Uzumaki, quien apretaba sus puños.

¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo le permitiste marcharse con ese tipo?! ─ En sus ojos podía verse su irritación, al tomarle de su chaqueta, al apretar su cuello con esta misma. Pero su furia no era superior a la mía. Nuevamente podía ocurrir aquello que tanto temía. ─ ¡Se fue a su muerte, maldito cabeza hueca!

Quería partirle el rostro. Estoy seguro que hasta mi sharingan se activó de la furia que expresaba, de que lo que podía haberle pasado por no llegar a tiempo.

¡Basta Sasuke-kun! ─ Me grito la Haruno mientras tocaba mi brazo en una señal que le soltase. Gran error, porque gracias a esta emoción que sentía, mi furia estaba por derramarse sobre ella, por meterse donde no le llamaban. Y al parecer se dio cuenta de mi expresión, porque con cierto temor se soltó, más aún seguía en su empeño por defender al estúpido de mi mejor amigo. ─ Naruto no tiene la culpa. Fue Hinata quien no nos escuchó, quien decidió entregarse aun cuando quien insultas le decía una y otra vez que no lo hiciera.

…Sé que debí haber insistido más, que debí sujetarla con más fuerza, pero…─ Al escuchar hablar nuevamente a quien tenía entre mis manos, mi atención volvía a centrarse en su persona, en lo acongojado que se hallaba por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Más no me importaba como se sintiera en esos momentos, no era más fuerte a como yo me sentía.

¿Y porque reaccionas así? No es como si fueras más cercano a Hinata que nosotros…─ Soltó de pronto cabreado el Inuzuka. Ganas de golpearle no me faltaron, pero no era momento para eso. Por sus incompetencias ahora contaba con menos tiempo. Me tenían sin cuidado sus ofensas, lo mucho que decía que él como compañero estaba más que preocupado.

Cierra tu maldita boca, Inuzuka. ─ Le dije lo más furioso posible, demostrando que si seguía así su existencia se extinguiría bajo mis manos. ─ Si no quieres que te la cierre yo.

En vez de estar culpándose unos a otros, deberíamos ir en su búsqueda mientras el resto se encarga de estos rivales. ─ Tras escuchar a Shino, tu otro compañero, un chasquido escapaba de mis labios. Él tenía razón. No podía perder mi tiempo nuevamente, menos en estos momentos donde al parecer cavaste tu propia tumba por salvar a tu hermana

Maldición. Me hacías recordar tanto a Itachi en estos instantes…

Rescatare a Hinata. Lo prometo. No dejare que ella o su hermana mueran, Sasuke. ─ Mi atención volvía hacia el idiota de mi mejor amigo, apreciando en sus ojos su determinación, esa fuerza que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Asintiendo el resto de nosotros corrimos hacia la entrada de la guarida de quien había osado secuestrar a tu familiar, esquivando o derrotando a algunos de estos zombis que tenían como defensa. Mientras avanzábamos por estos interminables pasillos, mi atención volvía a posarse en este cabeza hueca que había luchado tanto por traerme de vuelta, recordando un suceso vivido mientras permanecía en esa que había sido mi prisión por los últimos tres años.

 _¿Alguna vez te fue difícil rechazar a alguna chica que se te confesara? ─ Sin comprender el porqué de esa repentina interrogante, mi mirar fue a parar donde los ojos de este rubio que me había venido a ver se habían posado. La Hyuga. ¿Se refería a ella acaso?_

 _Así que ella se le había confesado al idiota este. Jamás creí que alguna chica de aquí posase su atención en él y no en mí. Era extraño. Aunque debí darme cuenta, con lo mucho que ella le alababa, o se sonrojaba cuando lo veía._

 _No. ─ Respondí. Y era cierto. No es como si me interesasen ademas. Y sus sentimientos no eran de mi incumbencia. Después de todo incluso había rechazado también a Sakura, quien al parecer por fin se había olvidado de mí. Claro que la gran diferencia entre mi persona y este cabeza hueca, es que a él si le interesaba el hecho de herir a los demás, y eso lo podía ver en su mirada, en como la observaba con lastima. ─ Deberías responderle. Ella no es tan débil como lo parece._

… _Lo se… ─ Murmuraste luego de unos segundos de silencio, donde me observaste con un eje de sorpresa. Al parecer no esperabas que supiera de quien se trataba, pero era tan obvio para mí, ya que ella se ha vuelto una vía de escape a este aburrimiento, una manera de sacar el estrés de alguna forma con nuestros entrenamientos. Porque eso era solamente, nada más… ─…Aun así, no me gustaría que llorase por mi culpa, no cuando ella siempre me ha alentado._

 _No puedes ir por la vida intentando no hacerle daño a nadie Naruto, y eso lo sabes. ─ Asintiendo me diste la razón, para luego sonreírme con cierto desconsuelo. Al parecer habías tomado una decisión, a pesar de que no era de tu total agrado._

Él siempre ha sido así, preocupado por todos los que le rodean, y ella no es una excepción… ─ Murmure por bajo mientras seguíamos avanzando. Fue en eso que nuestros pasos se vieron detenidos por nuevos enemigos. Mi asombro se hizo presente por unos instantes al ver sus ojos.

¿Sharingan? ─ Dijo impresionado el castaño cabeza hueca. Había dicho lo obvio, lo que claramente todos nos preguntábamos.

Maldición. Estos se han encargado una vez más de ensuciar mi Clan, a los míos al utilizar sus ojos. Mis puños se tensaban al aumentar mis deseos de matar, de tomar las cabezas de esos zombis como venganza.

¿Qué hacemos? Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí, Hinata y su hermana… ─ Mis puños se tensaron ante lo oído. Nuevamente estaba en medio de una decisión por ti, por mi pasado o lo que podía ser mi futuro a tu lado.

Sasuke idiota. Supongo que querrás derrotarlos tú. ─ Mis ojos negros se dirigieron hacia mi mejor amigo. No había mucho tiempo para pensar. Fue en eso que una de nuestras conversaciones llego a mí. Una de las tantas que tuvimos después de entrenar hasta que ya no pudieses más.

 _¿Los extrañas...? ─ Me consultaste con tu vista perdida en el cielo._

 _... ¿Lo haces tú? ─ Dije tras unos segundos de silencio, conmemorando cada uno de los momentos que tanto extrañe desde que partieron. La respuesta era clara, tanto como la de ella misma._

 _...todo el tiempo. ─ Solo pude asentir dándole la razón, hundiéndonos nuevamente en otro cómodo silencio, como ya lo habíamos hecho tantas veces._

No quería eso nuevamente. No estaba para esa debilidad otra vez, para recriminarme una vez más que no había hecho nada por proteger lo que me importaba. Era hora de dejar mi pasado, de mirar hacia delante, de luchar por lo que tenía ahora mismo, aferrarme a ello aun cuando solo podía traerme más debilidades.

Solo debía hacerme más fuerte para protegerle, para ayudarle a mejorar, para hacerlo juntos.

No. Ustedes pueden encargarse de esto. ─ Tomando el mango de mi espada, ignore sus rostros llenos de sorpresa. No era tiempo para escuchar los reclamos, las palabras de Inuzuka, las interrogantes de una asombrada Sakura, o incluso las del rubio que me ayudo tanto. Ellos no me necesitaban ahí, no tanto como tú.

Espera idiota. Yo también iré. Se lo debo a Neji y a la misma Hinata. ─ De reojo vi la azulada mirada de mi ex compañero de equipo. Podía ver nuevamente la determinación en sus ojos, y sabía que por mucho que me negase, no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

…Naruto… ─ Un chasquido escapo de mis labios al oír la voz de la Haruno. Podía apreciar en sus orbes la preocupación por este idiota. Tanta cursilería junta solo me estaba retrasando. ¿Por qué simplemente no le dice que se cuide y ya?. Maldición. Eran tan lentos, que lograban sacarme de mis casillas.

No tardaremos. Te encargo esto Sakura-chan. ─ Al ver sonreír al cabeza hueca, fue suficiente para mí. Comencé a caminar nuevamente. Había que provocar la oportunidad para hacernos paso hacía donde tú te encontrabas.

 **…**

Mis ojos negros se centran en tu persona, en lo cansada que luces, en el aura que expresas a pesar de lo que debes estar sintiendo. Tu mirada está puesta en ese rubio que tanto te gusta. A pesar de que me encuentro algo alejado de donde se hallaban, podia ver claramente la situación que se está manifestando entre ustedes.

Eras fuerte, más de lo que esperaba, de lo que tú creías. Mis negras orbes se cerraron al recordar una escena de la batalla final, cuando habíamos llegado con quien estaba frente a ti a salvarlas. Cuando te vi tratando de proteger a tu sangre aun a pesar de que a penas podías mantenerte en pie, un extraño sentimiento se instaló en mí ser. Estaba orgulloso de ti, de tu determinación.

Aunque esa expresión tuya ya las había visto antes de marcharme, en nuestra despedida después del ataque de este maldito que secuestro a tu hermana. En ese momento estaba molesto, sin saber porque causabas esas emociones en mí. Quizás porque seguías recordándome a Itachi, o tal vez porque no me hacías caso, porque eras demasiado terca.

Al final fue todo un conjunto de cosas, junto con algunas que pasaban desapercibidas para mí, quien nunca se interesó por alguna fémina.

 _¿Dónde crees que vas? ─ Te dije al ver como te alistabas, preparándote para saltar por una de las paredes que rodeaban esta mansión._

 _Ella es mi hermana. Debo hacer algo ─ Me respondiste tras unos segundos de tenso silencio. Podía notar la rigidez de tu cuerpo al comienzo, para segundos después relajarte pero sin voltear a verme._

 _No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Estabas actuando de manera estúpida, y estaba seguro que lo sabías._

 _Naruto dijo que no fueras. Tu hermana solo era un señuelo para atraerte. ─ ¿Por qué ibas a ponerte en peligro? ¿Por qué seguías comportándote como el idiota de mi hermano? ¿Por qué comenzaba a enfadarme con toda esta situación?. Ya te habían dicho que tú eras a quien buscaban, y aun así planeabas…_

 _Mis puños se tensaban al lado de mi cuerpo sin darme cuenta._

 _No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Es mi responsabilidad como hermana mayor. ─ Ahí estaba nuevamente esa actitud, esa mirada tan similar a la del idiota de Naruto, de Itachi. Sacrificio. No había miedo a morir en ellos, no si era por quienes amaban._

 _No eres rival para ellos. Solo serás un estorbo. ─ No me interesaba si sonaba hiriente. Era la verdad y no iba a adornarlo. Y si la manera de detenerte era haciéndote daño, lo iba a hacer._

 _Pero, ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué no quería que fueses? ¿Qué podría interesarme a mí…?_

 _¡Tú no lo entiendes…!, no puedo… ─ ¿Qué no podías? ¿No podías simplemente esperar a que la fuesen a ayudar? ¿Por qué no iba tu padre, los tuyos a buscarla? ¿Por qué tenías que ir tú, si sabias que no tenías las fuerzas necesarias?._

 _Ya no tenía control de mi actuar. Sin darme cuenta mis manos te sujetaban de los hombros, te apretaban con fuerza. ¿Por qué me comportaba así? ¿Por qué sentía esta rabia crecer en mi interior?_

 _¡Eres tú quien no entiende!. ─ Grite sin darme cuenta, superado por lo que estaba sintiendo, por esto que causabas en mí. Tus ojos me veían con eje de sorpresa. Estaba seguro que tampoco entendías mi actuar, porque me metía en algo que claramente no me incumbía. ─ ¡Lo perderás todo, no volverás a ver a nadie de nuevo! ─ Ahí estaba nuevamente la imagen de mis padres, sus cuerpos ensangrentados bajo mis ojos, la sonriente mirada de mi hermano mientras me decía que me amaba. Lo solo que me encontré cuando todos murieron. Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos, dibujando en mi mente sus recuerdos, los momentos vividos junto a ellos. Era mi pasado, el que tanto luche por recuperar aun sabiendo que era imposible. ─ No sabes lo que es perder…_

… _Por eso mismo… Porque no quiero perder a mis seres queridos, me arriesgare. ─ La sorpresa se instalaba en mi ante su respuesta, al abrir mis párpados y encontrarme con tu suave sonrisa. En ella mostrabas tu comprensión, podía sentirlo. Más no ibas a cambiar de idea a pesar de todo._

 _No había nada que hacer, y nuevamente sentía ese frío en mí, esa impotencia que exprese cuando visite la mansión Uchiha, y vi las marcas de los cuerpos fallecidos._

… _Has lo que quieras. Ve a morir. ─ Murmure tras unos segundos de silencio, después de soltarle y dar la vuelta. No me entendía, porque volvía a mostrarme una vez más de esta manera con esa mujer, porque me afectaba tanto._

 _No era nada mío. No éramos nada. Ni siquiera nos hubiéramos tratado si no hubiese sido condenado por tres años bajo la custodia de los suyos._

 _Era su vida la que estaba en juego, no la mía._

… _Gracias por todo Sasuke-kun. Creo que me hecho un poco más fuerte gracias a ti. ─ Le escuche decirme suavemente tras unos instantes de completo mutismo. Al oírle mi cuerpo se tensó levemente, e instintivamente voltee a verle, apreciando así como de sus ojos blancos caían gotas saladas que rodaban por sus mejillas. ─ Adiós._

 _No pude decir vocablo alguno. Simplemente no sabía, no me entendía a mí mismo._

 _Fue así como te vi marchar en silencio, sonriendo con tranquilidad, asumiendo tu destino._

Sin darme cuenta me hallaba sonriendo ante la ironía, ante estos sentimientos que eran tan lejanos para mi persona hace unos años.

Esa sonrisa es la quería ver nuevamente. Es una lástima que no sea por mí. ─ Levemente sorprendido volteo hacia mi espalda, dónde provenía esa voz conocida. Mis ojos negros se posaron en mi ex compañera de equipo, la misma que hizo acto de aparición cuando ya habíamos derrotado a ese sujeto, cuando volvimos y Naruto corrió a proteger a Sakura al verle en claro peligro. Había salido malherido al protegerle con su cuerpo, siendo atravesado por la espada del enemigo, uno de esos tantos zombis que poseían mi línea sucesoria. El ultimo que quedaba.

 _Mis puños se tensaban al lado de mi cuerpo al ver a mi mejor amigo entre la vida y la muerte. Mi espada, con la cual destroce a quien había osado dejarlo de esa manera, ahora yacía en el suelo junto a mis pies. Podía oír los sollozos de Sakura mientras trataba desesperadamente de curarle, el desconsuelo de Hinata quien estaba a mi lado junto a su hermana que tenía sus ojos vendados, el resto de los novatos diciendo su nombre, pero nada de eso llegaba a mí realmente._

 _Se estaba muriendo. Quien siempre confío en mí, quien jamás se dio por vencido conmigo. Mi mejor amigo, mi eterno rival. Una de las pocas personas que realmente me importaba._

 _Estaba devastado. Sentía que mi mundo volvía a caer entre las sombras._

 _Si sigue así, morirá. ─ Se escucho de pronto. Las miradas de todos fueron a parar a la recién llegada. Inconscientemente mi cuerpo se movió hacia su persona, sujetándole del brazo diciéndole agitadamente que le curase, que si la mordía... ─ Lo sé. No puedo dejar que se muera. Se lo debo también._

 _Dijo para luego inclinarse a su lado, levantando su cabeza con cuidado y acercando su brazo. En silencio presencie la incomprensión de la Haruno, como reclamaba diciendo que le dejase, que lo estaba curando, que si dejaba de aplicar su jutsu este moriría. Pero ella ignoro sus quejas, el llanto que brotaba por sus ojos verdes al ver todo perdido, y le susurro a su pariente que la mordiese, que así se sanaría._

 _Ante los ojos de todos ellos parecía un milagro, pero ante mi mirar solo era un gran alivio. Yo había sido muchas veces salvado de esa forma, gracias a esa persona aun cuando no me lo merecía._

 _Apenas Naruto fue abriendo sus ojos pesadamente, su cuerpo fue recibido por el abrazo de quien tanto quiso siempre. Instintivamente mi atención fue a parar a quien aún permanecía a mi lado, apreciando en sus facciones su sonrisa, una que no lograba calzar del todo con la amargura que emanaba de sus ojos blancos._

 _...Ellos son muy cercanos... ─ Te escuche decir en un murmullo, mientras veías como quien querías consolaba a una aún angustiada peli rosa._

 _...Naruto siempre ha gustado de Sakura, ha visto y cuidado de ella. ─ Sabía que te dolía, podía darme cuenta en los leves cambios de tus expresiones, pero aun así no pensaba mentirte, no ahora. Soy egoísta, siempre lo he sido, y desde ahora quiero que tus miradas, que tus lamentos e incluso lágrimas sean solo para y por mí._

 _...Si, es cierto..._ ─ - _Dijiste tras unos segundos de mutismo, con tus blancas orbes puesta en ellos, en su clara demostración de cariño y preocupación._

 _Así era después de todo. Sakura se había enamorado del idiota. Aunque lo negase u ocultase, estaba muy claro. El cabeza hueca había logrado conquistar el corazón de la mujer de sus sueños, con su perseverancia, con su cuidado y sonrisa._

 _Estaba contento por él, se lo merecía._

 _Gracias Karin ─ La voz del idiota me volvió de mis pensamientos, provocando que mi atención volviese hacia ellos. Era verdad, yo les había contado a ambos idiotas que eran parientes. ─ Realmente me salvaste._

 _Ustedes me salvaron antes ─ Le escuche responderle, para luego ajustarse las gafas y cruzarse de brazos, avergonzada. ─ Además. Para eso está...la familia._

 _El rubor se instaló también en los pómulos de mi rubio compañero al oírle. Pero el ambiente que se había creado entre ambos, se cortó por un golpe de la Haruno en la cabeza de este. Estallando todos en risas al escucharle quejarse por su familiaridad, porque se ponía de esa forma solo por esas palabras._

 _El ambiente se relajó completamente después de aquello, dándole un aire como si nunca nada hubiera pasado hace unos momentos._

 _Eran todos unos cabezas huecas._

¿No te quedaras? Eres pariente de Naruto… ─ Le dije tras salir de mis recuerdos. No iba a negar que le debía mucho a esta persona, que me había salvado muchas veces, por eso mismo que se marchase así después de todo…─ Tus habilidades serían muy útiles.

Con una sonrisa te vi negar, volviendo tu vista hacia donde se hallaban esas dos personas, para segundos después posarla nuevamente en mi.

En estos tres años cambiaste, me di cuenta. ─ Te escuche decir en silencio. Sabía a qué te referías, más preferí callar. No me gustaba mostrar lo que expresaba, pero al parecer ellos habían logrado leerme mejor que yo mismo. ─ Tu corazón se calmó gracias a ellos, gracias a Naruto y esa mujer.

Asintiendo luego de unos instantes de silencio, te di la razón. Imposible negar lo que ha pasado, menos cuando sentía que de alguna manera se lo debía.

Supongo que este es el adiós… ─ Con un asentimiento de mi parte, aquella peli roja emprendió su camino, viendo a lo lejos como el idiota de Suigetsu la esperaba.

Al parecer el viaje por encontrar esas espadas la comenzarían juntos. Solo esperaba que no se metiesen en una de esas constantes discusiones sin sentido. Aunque pensándolo bien, así comenzaron más o menos los idiotas de Naruto y Sakura.

Yo de verdad lo siento… ─ Le escuche decir de pronto a ese rubio cabeza hueca, atrayendo mi atención nuevamente donde estaban esas dos personas, aquellas ajenas a mi presencia.

Él la había rechazado. Lo cual de alguna forma me aliviaba, pero al ver tu mirada…

Mis ojos reflejaron mi sorpresa al notar una sonrisa en tu rostro, la sinceridad que había en ella aun cuando seguro estabas sufriendo.

No tienes que pedir perdón Naruto-kun. Está bien. ─ Tenía rabia por ti, porque sabía que te dolía, y aún así te mostrabas tan condescendiente. ¿Qué tan boba podías ser? ─ ¿Le dijiste a Sakura-chan de tus sentimientos?

Los colores subían al rostro del Uzumaki por unos momentos, antes de sobarse su cuello algo nervioso.

…Creo que ahora que por fin pude cumplir con mi promesa… ─ Sus palabras fueron cortadas por la mujer de ojos claros, la misma que con una sonrisa nos asombraba al decirle que debía confesarse, que los sentimientos a veces debían transmitirse en palabras para expresarlos. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello, si ella le quería de igual manera? ─ - Serás una buena líder de tu Clan, Hinata. Eres muy fuerte.

Los colores llegaban esta vez a la nombrada, al escucharle decir aquello tras salir de su impresión. Me sentía algo molesto por verla de esa manera por el idiota, pero sabía que no debía meterme. Solo debía aguantar toda esta cursilería.

Cursilería que no dejaba de ser verdad.

N-No tienes que mentir para hacerme sentir mejor, Naruto-kun. ─ Te escuche responder tras el silencio que se había creado, atrayendo nuevamente mi atención.

Posees un buen corazón. Eres alguien que siempre se preocupa por los demás. Eso te hace una buena líder. ─ Supongo que hasta en eso se parecen esos dos, quizás por eso les necesitaba a mi lado, porque ellos tenían eso que tanto me faltaba, que había perdido desde sus muertes… ─ Muchas gracias por ayudarme siempre.

De pronto sus brazos te rodearon, e inconscientemente una de mis manos fue a parar al mango de mi espada. Creo que esa parte egoísta de mi persona no me abandonara aun cuando se trate de Naruto. Y es que algo comienza a arder en mi interior de solo notar su cercanía contigo. Y aquello se acrecentaba al ver tu rostro avergonzado cuando se apartó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ahora iré a decirle a Sakura-chan lo que siento. ─ Sin dejar de sonreír se marchó, dejándote relativamente sola en ese tejado, apreciando como desaparecía entre las calles en búsqueda de quien quería.

¿Por qué le animaste a confesarse? ─ No pude permanecer oculto por más tiempo. Seguía sin comprender tu actuar, que tan diferente a mi eras en ello.

Porque quiero que sea feliz, y su felicidad siempre ha estado junto a Sakura-san. ─ Murmuraste tras unos momentos de completo mutismo, con tu mirada perdida en el horizonte. ─ Es hora de dejar este sentimiento, de dar un paso adelante.

Sorprendido por tus palabras, pose mi atención en el mismo lugar donde se perdían tus ojos blancos, captando así como el sol comenzaba a salir.

…El no mentía. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Hinata. ─ Dije ya con más calma. No iba a negar esto que sentía. A esta verdad que Naruto había dicho. Aunque tú no lo creas, así era, lo habías demostrado no solo al proteger a tu sangre, sino al dejar ir a quien era importante para ti solo por su felicidad.

Maldición. La cursilería de estos dos se me estaba pegando al parecer.

Tras unos segundos mis ojos buscaron tu rostro al notar tu quietud, visualizando así tus mejillas levemente encendidas mientras me observabas con claro asombro. Sin comprender estos nervios que comenzaban a presentarse nuevamente en mí, te pregunte porque me mirabas con esa cara de boba. Y mis pómulos se sintieron levemente calientes al escucharte decir que te había llamado por tu nombre por primera vez, que estabas contenta porque sentías que nos habiamos vuelto más cercanos.

No pude decir nada. Simplemente no lograba acostumbrarme a estos estúpidos sentimientos, maldición.

Nuevamente el silencio nos rodeaba, notando de reojo como una vez más volvías a posar tu vista en la nada, en la aldea que nos rodeaba.

Naruto-kun dijo que el enemigo había sido un fanático. Quería traer a la Diosa Conejo a través de mi cuerpo… ─ Así que eso habían estado hablando cuando me distraje con Karin… ─ Shikamaru le contó que para lograrlo necesitaba el sharingan y el byakugan… ─ Tus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las mías, al consultarte si lo habían interrogado después de que le capturamos. A lo que tú asentiste, para luego mirarme. Ahora entendía porqué estaban los ojos de los míos en esos zombis. Era todo parte del ritual…─ Al parecer ese Akatsuki con el cual peleamos antes, tenía una colección de los ojos de tu clan, lo siento… ─ Negué ante su disculpa. Aunque nuevamente habían metido a los míos en esas cosas, por fin podían descansar tras detenerlo, al quemar por completo ese lugar con mi Amaterasu. ─…La verdad es que no entendí mucho lo que Naruto-kun me dijo, pero lo importante es que todo acabó, ¿verdad?

Asintiendo te di la razón. Ya no había que darle más vueltas al asunto. Tu hermana ya estaba en el hospital, Juugo estaba ayudando a los heridos junto a todos, y yo había logrado proteger esta vez el poco honor que le quedaba a mi Clan.

… Gracias por volver Sasuke-kun, por ayudarme a rescatar a mi pequeña hermana. ─ Te escucho decir de pronto, notando como tus ojos estaban nuevamente sobre mí.

Hpmh. ─ Asentí lentamente, perdiéndome en la tranquilidad que transmitías.

He decidido entrenar aún más duro. Siento que puedo dar más de mí. ─ Fue imposible no sonreír ladinamente al oírte. Ahí estaba nuevamente ese sentimiento lleno de orgullo al escucharte.

Parece que necesitaras un compañero de entrenamiento. ─ Murmure tras un corto silencio, sorprendiéndote. ─ Estoy cansado de perder a los que quiero. Y al parecer tú necesitas un nuevo protector.

Pude ver la sorpresa en tus facciones, como nuevamente tus mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido por mis vocablos. Podía acostumbrarme, sí que podía acostumbrarme a esa expresión. La quería solo para mí, por mí y por nadie más.

Era un nuevo comienzo para todos en Konoha, para hacer las cosas bien por el bienestar de las próximas generaciones, podía sentirlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin:-**

 **N** otas **D** ark **:** _Si_ **,** _cambie algunas cosas, pero fue para la trama, porque es como yo lo hubiera terminado todo._ _También había advertido que no escribiria las escenas de peleas, ya que no soy buena en ellas; y me centraria netamente en las emociones. Por lo tanto, traten de centrarse más en eso, que en las peleas y villano, ya que estas dos ultimas estan solo para adornar, para formar un poco la trama. No por nada nunca suelo escribir de esos géneros de aventura o pelea, ya que soy pesima para crear malos y batallas.  
_

 _Otra cosa. No traten de compararla con **The Last o Naruto Gaiden**. No vi la pelicula, ni esa otra cosa llamada manga shounen, por lo tanto los villanos no iban a ser los mismos. Sin contar que el tema de "boda con el malo" es pasado a shoujo, y no a shounen._

 _Igual pese a todo, espero que haya sido de su disfrute._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo.Y recuerden que los comentarios los respondo en mi tumblr =D  
_

 _Kisses_


End file.
